Radio Frequency (RF) microelectromechanical (MEMS) components may be favored for use in consumer electronics devices for displaying high signal isolation, low insertions losses, and low power consumption.
In some cases, an RF MEMS component may utilize electrostatic force for actuation. However, use of electrostatic force may require higher actuation voltages (e.g., 40-150 volts), rendering the RF MEMS component inoperable with other device components.
Alternatively, an RF MEMS component may utilize a piezoelectric actuation mechanism for actuation. However, although the piezoelectric actuation mechanism may require lower actuation voltages (<10 volts), it may also render the RF MEMS component incompatible with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits (IC), and may lead to higher insertion losses.